UnNamed
by Lillyann 2217
Summary: This is an X Reader fic. You meet Sam and Dean on a hunt, and they will not leave you alone. You become concerned by their interests, because you assume that you may be a Nephilim or some other supernatural being since you have the power to manipulate water. There is strong lang. and descriptions of violence. *THIS WILL BE EDITED LATER* Chapter updated 2/16/18
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

AN: This is my first x reader fic, so if I have any mistakes please let me know!

You wake up, very poorly tied to a chair. You slowly undo your feet but put them back into a position where they look tied when your captor comes back in the room.

"Well hello there, beautiful girl!" The man bellows. He comes and draws a line on your face with the knife. As you bleed, the man's teeth come out from his gums, and they look like a bunch of tiny knives. _Vampire._

You quickly stand up and slam the chair against the vamp, and he stumbles back. You know it won't do much good, but your hands are now free. You grab your machete that he took from you, and quickly chop is head off. You always feel a sense of satisfaction when you hear the head hit the floor. The problem is, you still have not completed your hunt. There is a whole nest of vamps on this college campus, and yet this is only the first one you have found. As you walk out the door, about 5 vamps surround you, and they knock your machete out of your hand.

You see two tall guys running in, and you nod, at the taller of the two, at his machete. He throws it at you, and you catch it. You quickly do a 360 spin, with the machete ready to knock heads off, and that's exactly what you do. All the vamps fall to the floor around you, and you throw the machete back at the men and grab your own.

"Thanks for the help." You say, stepping over the headless bodies.

"No problem…" The taller guy responds, sounding confused.

"Who the hell are you?" The hotter of the two persists.

"A hunter. Would ask the same to y'all, but just assuming y'all are too." You say calming wiping your machete off. "Gotta get goin'. Adios."

You walk in between the men, because that is the only way out of there, and the shorter one grabs your arm. "Where are you going?"

"None of your fucking business." You push them two back, and walk out the door.

You get back to your motel, and fall back on the bed. You remember that you have homework, because at the moment you are in college. You sigh, reaching to take off your pants and reach for your backpack. You want to change into pajamas, but are too lazy to.

You hear the lock on the door being messed with, and you hold your hands out, and your hair H/C starts turning multiple shades of blue.


	2. Actually Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N: - Words - means changing perspective.**

The door doesn't open, but rather someone knocks. You relax, turning your hair back to a normal state and ask who it is.

"Um, it's the guys that gave you the machete."

You are hesitant, but open the door anyway, knowing you can defend yourself. You do not invite them in, but they push past you and walk in. "The hell? Who are y'all? Don't give me a smartass answer either, no fake names."

They give each other the look that is only defined as years of learning secret communication. The taller one walks over to you, and holds out his hand. "Sam Winchester. Nice to meet you."

You nod, then Sam nods at the other one. "Dean Winchester. I didn't catch your name."

"Didn't throw it out there. What do you two want with me?"

"We saw about killings on this campus and they matched those of vamps and came to investigate. We caught eye on you and thought that you would be an easy target for them to get, so we have been tracking you. When we met you in that warehouse, we came to save you, but saw you already had that handled." Sam explains.

"Okay, but that doesn't tell me what y'all are doing _here._ "

"We wanted to make sure you were fine, just cause you had some few bad cuts and bruises on you, and noticed that you never hung out with anyone on the campus, so assumed you were alone."

"Yeah I am alone, but fine with that. I'm fine. Like I am every hunt. So y'all gonna leave or what?"

"Uh, I guess. But do you want to go to dinner with us?" Dean asks.

"Only if you pay."

"'Kay, let's go." Sam pulls out his car keys, and I grab my motorcycle helmet. "Wait, wait. What is that helmet for?"

"Uh, my motorcycle. Don't ride without it."

"So you don't have a car?" Dean asks.

"Oh, I do. I have two babies. My motorcycle and my car."

"Where is it?"

"Um, getting worked on. I'm starving, can we go?" You walk out the door and get on your motorcycle.

\- Dean is watching you and is intrigued by you. He watches as you move and can't help but stare and wonder what made you walk with that posture and what to seems to be, confidence yet always prepared to fight -

As you three take a table at the diner, it seems that you immediately get interrogated.

Dean starts out by asking you questions about your car, and is curious. "Where is your car at the moment?"

"Well, if you must know, it is at a friend's, who is working on it for me while I am out hunting. And yes, this is my motorcycle, and I do own both. My car is a '67 Black mustang convertible. You can tell what my motorcycle is. And I knew you were going to ask all of these because you have a '67 Chevy Impala, which is a really nice car, by the way."

Dean looks completely speechless, and you are proud that you made him that way, and that you knew what he was going to ask. Sam takes over, by talking about more professional matters. "How did you find this job?"

"News. It was all over the, especially Clemson being a large college in the SEC, and since I keep up with football, it made this matter easier. The whole nest is not eliminated, and so I am actually quite glad y'all came along because I could not do this by myself."

"How do you know what we are going to ask? Also, do you know where the nest is located?"

"Y'all are easy to read, and I get these questions a lot. It is where you to found me, but the nest is obviously going to move, since I know where they are. They most likely will not come for me, so we need to figure out a way for them to come to one of y'all, then we can take the rest of them out. Hopefully."

"Okay… How do we know we can trust you?" Dean questions.

"First off, I am a very small woman, eating dinner with two giant men, so I obviously trust y'all. You can call and ask some people about me. I do my job almost perfectly, and go to extremes to save other people. Oh, my name is Y/N, by the way."

"Do we get a last name?" Dean is slowly becoming more curious about you.

"Not until we complete the hunt and I know I can trust you two." You give him a playful smirk, and you can tell that Sam knows what you are doing to Dean. You aren't trying to be rude, but when someone throws the bait, you playfully pull on it, until you become tired of the game and you have to leave anyway.

All of your food comes, and all three of you become quiet, enjoying your meal.

You get too distracted by the burger, to remember that you have honey mustard on your plate, and your hair gets in it. "Shit, shit, shit. I literally just washed my hair." You don't have a napkin, so you reach across the table and take the one out of Dean's hands, since he is the closest to you and Sam chuckles.

"Anyway, boys, I am tired and need to get back to the motel. Have a good night." You stand up, grab your motorcycle helmet, and walk out the door. You don't head back to your motel room, instead you hit up the nearest bar for a beer and game of pool. You have no intentions of getting drunk this time, you just need to unwind after a long day.

As you get up to the bar, you hear whimpers come from the alley, and you pull out your gun. You walk down the alley, to see a vamp getting close to a girl's neck, about to clamp down. "Hey!" You yell, "Let her go, come get me instead." The vamp doesn't let go, so you pull out your pocket knife and cut your forearm. Blood drips out, and the vamp let's the girl go and comes running towards you. "Run!" You signal to the girl.

You pull up your hood, let your hair turn blue, and your E/C turn an unnatural, electric blue. You don't have your machete on you, and the only way to kill the vamp is to cut his head off, and that's what you plan on doing.

"Oh you idiot." The vamp chuckles, showing his teeth. "You shouldn't have done that"

"Maybe, maybe not. You gonna come this way or do I need to come to you?" You run towards the vamp, throwing an ice knife at his heart. It slows him down, but that's all it does.

You two get into a heated fight, that you are sure you got a black eye, busted lip, and a long cut along your arm. You finally get into a position where you can make a long ice blade, and slice the head off the vamp. You quickly turn back into your normal state, and head back to your motel to clean up. You keep your hood on, so people can't see your face and the disaster it is.

The only parking spot available is next to the Impala, and you pray that no one is in the car, but someone is. Sam steps out of the driver's seat. "Hey, Y/N."

"Hey." You mumble and speed walk to your room.

Sam grabs your arm and stops you before you get a chance to unlock the door. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I'd be better if you would let me in my room." You continue to look down, to avoid him seeing your face, but he pulls your chin up, which causes your hood to fall off.

"Oh my god, Y/N. What did you get yourself into?"

"A hunt, obviously. Look, I've been worse off. I also killed another vamp. You two can get the rest, right?" To you, this isn't even a bad injury.

"Let me patch you up." He pulls you toward his room, but you resist.

"No. Please."

"I can tell that you have been alone for as long as you can remember. All I want to do is show you that you aren't alone. At least before you leave?" He does these puppy eyes that you can just not resist.

"Fine." You roll your eyes and follow him into his room. You are relieved to not find Dean in here, but you see another dufflebag, so you know that there is a chance that he would come in here soon. Sam tells you to sit on the bed, and you do as he says. He digs in his bag for a second, then pulls out the supplies he thinks he needs. "Hey, I only need a butterfly bandage and an icepack then I'm good to go."

"I'm not gonna let you ride on that bike without your arm patched up, at least." You wonder how he notices that with you wearing a black jacket that hides things easily. You nod your head in compliance, and stay quiet.

As he patches you up, Dean walks in and falls on his bed. You assume he doesn't notice you because he doesn't say anything, so you stay quiet. You are also not up for talking much since your lip is busted. A busted lip is probably your most hated injury because it affects eating. And you _love_ eating.

"Hey, Dean. Did you have a good walk?"

Dean grunts and sits up, noting your presence. "What are you doing here, Y/N?"

"What does it look like? Sam begged me to let him patch me up before I leave and let y'all take over this case. I need to go check up on my car, anyway."

"Oh, you're leaving?"

"Yep. Been here a while, all the vamps know me, I killed one in an alley, and my friend called saying my car was almost done. It is gonna take a while to get there, anyway. Why, you sad?" You chuckle at him, and that made your face hurt.

"You got beat up bad." Dean starts to seem concerned, and Sam is very focused on getting your stitches perfect.

"Nah. You almost done, Sam?"

"Nope. Dean, get her a beer."

He sighs, but grabs one anyway. You thank him and chug it down. You were looking forward to an ice cold beer from the bar, but this will do.

Sam finishes stitching you up, but insists that you stay one more night to make sure you don't pass out while driving.

"Either you pay for the room, or I crash in here tonight. I want to leave, so if you want me to stay one more night, I'm not paying for it."

Sam and Dean give each other _the look_ again. "Sure. You can crash in here tonight." Dean says and smirks.

"Cool. Someone go get my bags." They look at you like you are crazy. "Okay, I'll leave then." You get up to walk out the door, but Dean stops you. You look into each other's eyes, then he turns away and moves you out of the way and walks out the door.

A minute later, he comes back with your bags. "Here you go, princess."

" _You're_ the princess." You fall back on a bed and rest your arms on your forehead.

"Dean, I'm going to the bar. Stay here and make sure she doesn't leave."

"I'm not a child, Sammy." You yell after him.

"I'm the only one that gets to call him Sammy." Dean pouts.

"Whatever." You roll your eyes. "Where am I going to sleep?" You are extremely tired and just want to sleep. Or drive to Bobby's. You miss your car.

"Uh. I will sleep on the couch, and you can take my bed."

You vicsously shake your head. "Though y'all are practically forcing me to stay, I'm not gonna take one of your beds." You can be an asshole sometimes, and you know it, but you aren't all the time. Especially when invading someone else's space. "I'll take the couch." You start to un pack your bag to change into PJs.

"Do you at least want a couple of blankets and pillows?" Dean looks dumbstruck, and it takes all of your ability to not snort.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

You get changed and situated, and tell Dean you are going to sleep and be quiet.

When you wake up, you are on Dean's bed, surrounded by pillows and blankets. You sit up to see Sam passed out on the other bed, and Dean sleeping on the couch.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _The fuck._ You are very confused to how you got on the bed, but then not at all. You assume Sam or Dean moved you while you were sleeping.

You make up your mind to go get coffee and breakfast at a local café while the boys are sleeping. You quickly change into more appropriate clothes for an outing, and Sam stirs as you are about to walk out the door. Out of instinct, your hair starts to change color, and so do your eyes. You have to calm yourself down, but it is a bit hard for some reason you can't. You throw your hood up and get on your motorcycle.

You get to the café and order your usual for a colder morning: White Chocolate Mocha. You also get a muffin to top that off. You take a seat at the bar at the café, and get a call from Bobby.

"Hey, what's u-" You start to say.

"Where the hell are you?" He quickly jumped in.

"Um… At a café in Clemson. Look, I was trying to get there, but these two guys, they held me up and basically wouldn't let me leave because I got a scratch and a busted lip. And maybe a black eye." You mumbled that last part.

"Thanks, smartass. When are you gonna be here? I have a job in town and need your help. And your damn car off my hands."

"Today. Sometime. I have to go back to the motel, pack, and leave as quickly as I can. Adios." You hang up, put your muffin in a bag, and head back to the motel.

When you get back to the motel, you see the guys still sleeping. Meanwhile, you throw your things in your bag hoping you don't leave anything. Of course, as you slip out the door Sam mumbles your name. All you do in response is say, "Yep." Then leave. You are glad you don't have to be with them anymore, seeing as they care deeply about you.

You drive on your motorcycle for the next day, speeding of course, to get there by 9PM. As you pull into town, you notice a few of the sewer drains misplaced down the road. _Well shit._ Most people say it is only Shifters that go in the sewer system, but you have dealt with some weird things.

When you get to Bobby's, you grab your bag from the back of your motorcycle and get the secret key he has.

"Bobby,,," You yell out once you get inside. You plop your bag on the couch and head to his library. "Hey, Bobby. I'm finally here." You step into his library and say.

"Hey girly. This case is really stressing me out. I can't figure out what this damn thing is and it is getting people in my town."

You nod in understandment. "What has it been doing? Have you figured out any pattern? What do the victims look like?"

"All I know is that it is getting people between the age of 20 and 60. I haven't done anything else. Those are my people, and that is why I need your help."

"Yeah…" you say wondering what has gotten Bobby in this bad shape. He loves his town, but when bad things happen he usually sticks up for himself. "I'm so sorry about this. I'm going to go to bed and look at this in the morning. I'm going to sleep on the couch so if something happens I might be able to hear it better."

"M'Kay. Do you mind if I call up a couple of my friends for this one?"

"Nope." You say though you do mind after the last hunt.

\- When you walk out the door, Sam jumps out of bed and sprints for the door. By the time he opens it, you are already gone.

"Dean! Y/N left!" Sam shakes Dean awake.

"Huh? She left? Well we… did say one more night." Dean is half awake and trying to remember everything this early in the day.

"Yes, but remember there was something off about her?"

"Oh yeah. Where did she go?"

"I don't know. She moved too fast."

"Damnit. We should call Bobby and tell him about her."

"No. This is ours. We had no real proof, as well. Also, we need to finish this case down here. She should be easy to track." -

You wake up to pounding on the door; a reminder you forgot to set your alarm last night. You want to let Bobby rest or do whatever he is doing so you go to answer it.

"What the hell do you want this early?" You are still waking up and rubbing your smudged eyes that you can't see out of because your glasses aren't on.

"Y/N?!" The two men say in unison.

You move closer to them to try and make out a face. _Fuck._ It is Sam and Dean. "Why the fuck are you two here? Are y'all stalking me?"

"We are here to help Bobby on a case. Why are you here?"

"Oh, so y'all are the 'Couple of friends' he called to help me out on this case. I was just about to get ready to head up to the police station and morgue. Guess y'all two can come with in about an hour." You trot inside to get ready. You leave the door open for them to either close it and leave, or come in and stay. _Why not have a little fun with these two?_

You hear the two boys walking around the house as you get ready in the old, dirty bathroom. You pull your long, H/C into a high pony tail, and you put on sharp, black eyeliner and dark red lipstick.

You come out of the bathroom wearing a tight, white blouse, a short, tight, black pencil skirt, and black heels. You have a gun in the hem of your skirt, and a knife in your bra. You notice the two boys wearing fancy suits, and both of them look really hot, if you are being completely honest.

"Ready boys?" You notice they are both staring at you, but Dean has lust in his eyes. "What? Never seen a girl before?" You cock an eyebrow at them.

You grab your car keys off the hook outside your door. "Woah, where ya going?" Dean questions.

"Taking my car. No questions or debate." You get in your car, followed by Sam in the passenger seat, and Dean reluctantly sits in the back. Your car is a black 1967 mustang that you love dearly. You all sit in awkward silence on the five-minute ride to the local police station.

As you three walk into the police station, y'all are greeted by a police officer that doesn't look happy to be doing his job.

"What do you three need?" He groans

"Agents Mitchell, Jones, and Anderson with the FBI," You three pull out your badges, "We are investigatiting the recent strings of attacks that have happened around this town. We would like to see the bodies and hear from any of the victim's family."

"Okay, I can do that for you. Why are there three of you?"

You jump in before Sam or Dean can say anything else. "They are trainees. I am teaching them until they are wise enough to do their own cases."

"Okay… So like body guards." He chuckles.

"Throw a punch at me."

"I wouldn't want to hurt a beautiful lady like yourself."

"Do it." You growl.

He throws the punch at you and you grab his arm, twist it, until his back is to you and you put him in a choke hold. "I don't need any man's help protecting myself. Now show me to the morgue," You grumble in his ear. You release him and see the fear in his face as he leads you and the boys to the morgue.

When we get there, the officer leaves us alone and Dean flips his shit.

"What the hell was that?! You didn't need to put him in a choke hold."

"Sure I did. He was being an asshole sexist and I needed to put him in his place."

You all find the bodies that have been said as the attacks, according to a clipboard.

Sam pulls one body out, and you immediately notice a small hole near the pituitary gland; by the ear.

"Kitsune." You whisper.

"What?" Dean asks getting a little too close.

You take a step back then run right into Sam. _Dammit._ "It is a Kitsune. You know the thing that looks human but has eyes and claws like a fox? They feed on the Pituitary gland, and there is a hole right where that is."

"Oh yeah! Remember, Dean? Amy Pond I think was her name. Remember she was nice and trying to save her kid but you stabbed her." Sam seems to be playful but furious at the same time.

"Anyway…" You look in between the boys prepared to split up a fight, "It could be the boy, but maybe not. Just an idea…"

"It would make sense, but how sure are you it is a Kitsune?" Dean challenges.

"There is not really any other monster who feeds on pituitary glands and there aren't many Kitsunes but when you see one, they come with a bang. You may be a couple years older and been hunting for longer but that doesn't mean that I am not smarter or more educated. Now back the fuck off and let's up our job, _trainee._ " You pull out the other bodies and find the same hole in the same area as well as some scratch marks.

They are all young teens which makes you sick. You remember seeing your friends and how torn up they were and thinking about how much pain they must have gone through. You run to the bathroom which is thankfully one stall and vomit in the toilet.

It all comes rushing back right now, and you wish it didn't happen right now. You are on a hunt with two dudes that are good looking and that you know almost nothing about and you have to sob on a bathroom floor in a police station. To make matters worse someone knocks on the door.

Then you throw up again.

"I'm sorry, one second," you manage to croak out.

"Lillyann? It's Dean, are you alright?"

"No." It was the answer you didn't want to give, but for once in your life you didn't want to lie.

"Can I come in?"

"I guess," You reply, not getting up because you have a feeling Dean will pick the lock.

And that is exactly what he does. You don't even look at him but instead the patterns on the floor.

He sits in front of you. "Hey, what is going on?"

"I just got sick."

"Okay but why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying."

"You were. Hey look at me." He lifts your chin up so he can look at your face. "Are you okay?"

"I mean I never am so no."

"You are stubborn as hell. Please tell me what is wrong."

"Okay well I am remembering my dead friends and how they died and I have you two riding in my car even though we barely know each other and I don't know what I am doing with my life anymore." You quickly stand up, making sure to not give Dean a view, and go to the mirror to fix your makeup. Since you wear waterproof makeup, it didn't smudge or anything, but instead your face is red and your eyes and lips are swollen. "Anyway, let's go solve this and kill that son of a bitch." You quickly walk out the door, not caring if anyone saw you and Dean walk out together.

When you and Dean get to Sam, he is waiting for you two. "It definitely seems like a Kitsune, Dean. We need to talk to the families now. Let's go."

All three of you go back to your car and head to all of the families, but they all don't have much to say besides they all went out to go camping and never came back. They all were friends and were looking forward to this but the parents had a bad feeling.

They were right.

All of you head back over to Bobby's and do some research. It is quite awkward considering you are with your basically dad, with two strangers, who Bobby also is their basically dad. You are all doing your own thing, and it is deathly silent in there.

"Hey, guys, I am going to head to a bar, I could use the drink right now." You grab the keys to your car and head out the door to the bar right outside of town.

You like going to that bar when you are in Sioux Falls because you know most of the people in the town and the townsfolk don't go to that bar.

You get a Bourbon and some mozzarella sticks and pull out your computer. You sit at the edge of the bar so you can make sure that no one can see your computer screen, and you can see people to look out for anyone suspicious. You have no intention of getting drunk and going home with someone tonight, but you aren't sure how well that will play out.

You are doing research to see if there has been any weird activity going on and looking for any school hoppers.

You have a couple of drinks, and do a little flirting and research for a couple of hours. Then Dean walks in. At this point you are pretty tipsy, almost drunk, and not doing any research because you gave up. You realize how he walks; with purpose and with defense. You take in his tall figure and his strong features, then he turns to you and strides over.

 _Shit shit shit shit._ "Hey…" You drag out, "Why are you over here?" You manage to say normally.

"Was gonna get a couple of drinks, but I saw you so I cam over here instead."

"Your time is better with a drink. Go on, get a drink and find some girl to take back to your room. Go now." You wave him off.

"You know, I didn't plan on bring _some girl_ back to my room. I wasn't planning to come out at all but I got worried about you."

You avoid his face. "Whatever. I am fine so you can leave now."

"Y/N, you are drunk. You need to get out of the bar and get into a bed and sleep it off."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Please," and that is when you finally look into his forest green eyes and you can't say no.

"Okay…"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update. I got into a rough patch around the holidays and didn't have any motivation. I hope this is worth the wait!

You let Dean lead you to his car and helps you get in. You usually care about getting help and looking miserable, but this time you don't mind it this time. No matter how much you hate to admit it, Sam was right. You have been alone your whole life and it was nice when he helped you and it feels nice now. Bobby has been there for you but not like the guys have been for the last few days.

"You are going the wrong way." You point out.

"No, I'm not."

"Uh, yeah you are."

"I'm going to the motel, not Bobby's."

"Well all my shit is at his house." You start to get mad at Dean and yourself and you don't know why.

"Sam got your stuff. Now be quiet. I don't want you getting sick."

You grunt and stare out the window to avoid his gaze, and like he said, getting sick.

You two ride the rest of the way to the motel in silence and you end up falling asleep on the short ride. You wake up enough to feel that Dean is carrying you to his and Sam's room. He sets you on the bed and pulls the blankets over you, and that is all you can remember.

\- Sam and Dean step outside of the motel room to avoid waking you up.

"Well, we got her." Dean says before Sam has a chance to say anything.

"Yeah, we do. But all of us are working a case _for_ Bobby and they obviously know each other and Bobby needs all of us and Y/N seems to be very useful. We can call Cas and figure Y/N out later, but for now let's help her get better and help Bobby."

"Okay…"-

You wake up and notice Dean sleeping in the same bed as you, and Sam in the other bed. You forgot most of last night which was fine with you. You take a quick shower and get ready for the day by doing two French braids, and putting on your makeup and hunting clothes, and getting your weapons together.

You hate kitsunes so much, even more than anything else. Including demons who killed your parents and took your younger sister away from you. Kitsunes usually do more damage than other monsters since they don't come out much. There is almost never news on how someone died if it was from them, and most hunters don't know much about them if anything. You get on your motorcycle, that you aren't sure how it got here, and get coffee then head to Bobby's.

"Where the hell were you?" Bobby practically yells.

"You have been asking that a lot lately. The guys got me, I assumed you knew. I was gonna go around town to see if there is anyone strange."

"They didn't tell me and okay. I would go with you but I have somewhere else to go. Bring the boys with you."

"Hell no. Bobby, you know damn well that I can handle things on my own."

"Yeah well I want them to go with you. Good to have three pairs of eyes anyway."

"Fine. I'll call them and wait here. Go and do whatever your secret is."

He rolls his eyes and leaves.

You get your phone out and a piece of paper in your pocket that has the boys number on it. You dial Dean's number since you know that he is probably sleeping.

"What? Who?" He groans into the phone.

You chuckle, "It's Y/N. I'm at Bobby's and I was going to go out but he wanted you and Sam to come with me for some reason. Y'all get here quickly. I don't like to wait." You hang up the phone and go to Bobby's library. You see if there is anything on kitsunes that you don't know about.

The boys get here and you hear them walk in, but don't say or do anything because you are busy reading about Alphas, which secretly you have always wished to encounter one.

Dean comes up right behind you, and whispers into your ear, "What are you reading about?"

You turn around, and throw a punch that Dean catches.

"Easy there tiger. You ready to head out?"

"Yeah. Don't ask me what we are looking for, because I don't know. I guess to the older, worse parts of town."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Hey Sam." You greet with a head nod, "My car, guys."

You three drive around town in awkward silence. To drown the silence, you plug in your phone and play _Jessie's Girl._ You start to bump your thumb to the beat on the steering wheel as well as starting to sing, and notice Dean staring at you from the backseat. As you get to the worse part of town, you slow down as you drive and look closely into the windows of the houses. You know that Kistsunes don't stay in town long (like any monster) but like to stay in old houses.

"Guys, watch out the window. Y'all know what the Kitsune you think it is looks like, at least somewhat."

"Yeah, but he is much older now." Sam comments.

"That is why I said 'somewhat'. Kitsunes stay mostly the same looking. Dean, you could spot him easily. Bobby told me that you killed his mom against what Sam wanted and that he threatened you. No hunter forgets _anything_ that threatens them," you say and cock an eyebrow at him. You can't believe he would do that. You know Sam isn't stupid, and wouldn't not kill anything if he knew that they weren't going to continue with what they did.

The silence continues, until Dean yells, "It's him!"

You slam on the breaks and hope no one, or anything goes flying. "Where?"

"In the house directly to the right."

You swiftly park the car and put your gun in one hand and your knife in the other. You knock on the door, wait a second for an answer, then knock the door down. The guys catch up behind you, and you wish they didn't have to come along. If they weren't here, you could easily put your hood up and use your powers.

"Jacob!" Dean yells.

You hear grunts and rustling coming from the room down the hall, and you slowly walk towards it. You slowly open the door to see a young girl, about 15, tied up.

The girl reminds you of when you first started hunting, and the first time you got captured.

 _You wake up tied to a chair and blood coming out of your nose. You are confused as to how you got here, but you remember that you ran into a shapeshifter. Literally._

 _"_ _Hello, young girl. What ere you doing out this time of night?"  
"You know, going to get some beer and kick some ass."_

 _"_ _Really? I guess you won't get the chance anymore."_

 _"_ _Very funny, Shapeshifter._ '

 _"_ _I bet you would call one of your hunter friends. Anyway, you are too pretty to not turn into. I bet your life is_ fun. _" The Shifter winks at me._

 _"_ _Oh, you bet it is."_

 _The Shifter doesn't say anything as it picks up a knife, but you know it won't kill you right away. It goes for your face first, and you remember that you can get out of the ropes without moving too much. You freeze the rope, and it breaks. You grab the shifter's wrist and twist it until it drops the knife. You pull out your silver knife and go for stabs in the heart, but barely miss. You finally tackle it to the ground and stab in the heart._

You run over to the girl and start to cut her ropes. "Hey, I'm Lillyann. All of us are here to help. We'll get you home. Sam, Dean, I'm going to get her out of here. I'm assuming you can handle Jacob."

"Yep." Both Sam and Dean answer.

You run her out to your car and lock the doors when you two safely get in. "What's your name?" You ask.

"Brittney."

"That's a pretty name. Do you think anything is broken, or is anything cut too deep?"

"No, just a few cuts. Thanks for getting me out of there."

"You are very welcome. Now, I bet your mom is worried sick about you. Let's get you home." Brittney directs you to her house while she asks you questions. When you two get to her house, she runs to the door and rings the doorbell. You catch up right as her mom opens the door.

This is one of your favorite parts about hunting, watching people get reunited. Both of them start to cry and they give the biggest hug.

"Mom, this is Lillyann, she saved me."

"Thank you, thank you so much for bringing my daughter back. What can I do to repay you?"

"No worries. It is just what I do."

"You sure?"

"Yep. Both of you take care now." You smile at them, and walk back to your car. You are about to head to Bobby's, then remember that you have to make sure the boys aren't dead.

You drive back to where they are, and the boys are sitting on the front porch of the house when you approach.

"Y'all aren't dead!" You laugh. "Get your asses in here. I'll patch y'all up."

The car ride to Bobby's is filled with the boys telling you stories of what happened when you left, and previous hunts. You laugh at a lot for the first time in a while, and enjoy it.

"Hey, Bobby. We got the Kitsune. Well, Sam and Dean did while I safely returned the girl that he had to her mom."

"Well, y'all did it together. I'm so grateful."

"Thanks," All three of you say in unison.

"Sorry to end the party early, but I got somewhere to be. Nice to meet you, Winchesters." You walk out and leave you motorcycle here this time and take your car before anyone has the chance to say anything else. Instead of going to your hometown, you just drive with your music blasting, not sure where you are heading. When you pass near woods, you think you hear screams, so you turn your music down which confirms that what you are hearing is true. You pull over, being sure to lock your car, and make sure you have your gun and knife, and put your hood up. You quickly find someone being held to a tree and claws around the man's heart. Because of that, you assume it is a werewolf.

 _You are running on a trail trying to get away from the werewolf you were attempting to kill. You trip and scrape yourself, then get back up to continue running. This time you fall over a tree stump invisible in the moonlight, and sprain your ankle. You try to run but continue to fall as the werewolf catches up to you. In this moment, you think that you are going to die. You will die so young like your family, but at least you would be with them again. Right about as you are going to get your heart ripped out, a man comes up and stabs a knife through the werewolf's heart._

 _"_ _Hey, sweetheart. I'm Bobby. Let's get you cleaned up."_

 _"_ _How do I know I can trust you?"_

 _"_ _I just saved you, do you really think I would do anything to you?"_

 _"_ _I don't know, but if you do I can hurt you. I may not be able to walk, but I still can hurt you."_

 _"_ _I know." Bobby laughs. He helps you up and gets you somewhat walking._

You let your hair turn multiple shades of blue, and your eyes an electric blue as you approach the werewolf and the man.

"Little girl, what are you doing out here alone?" The werewolf questions you.

"About to kick your ass."

He lets the man go and lunges towards you. You put up an ice shield up for him to slam into it and possibly get cut. When the werewolf falls to the ground, you throw ice knifes into him to keep him in place so you can easily shoot him in the heart with a silver bullet. _Having these powers can be very nice._

You didn't notice the cuts you got until you wipe off your forehead and see blood on your hand. You shake your head and walk towards your car so you can stay at a motel for the night. Then you realize that you have no clue where the hell you are, and you check your phone while you walk out of your woods. The GPS tells you that you are in Beatrice, Nebraska and there is a motel ten minutes away. When you get to the edge of the woods you first see a black 1967 Chevy Impala, then you see Sam and Dean leaning against your car.

"What the fuck are you doing leaning against _my_ car?" You turn around for a split second to make sure you are calm and your hair and eyes are back to their normal color. When you are positive they are normal again you turn back around and put your hands on your hips.

"We need to talk to you," Dean demands.

"I think all of us did enough talking during the hunt for Bobby."

"This is important." Sam warns.

"Whatever." You say and try to walk to the drivers side of the car but got stopped by Sam.

"Y/N, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. We don't want to hurt you."

"Fine." You walk over to the edge of the woods and lean against the tree, "What is so important?"

"Well," Sam drags out, "we had a feeling you weren't telling us everything about yourself."

"Damn right I'm not. Too much to tell, not important, and boring as well as dark as hell."

" _Is_ there something important we should know?"

"I literally just said nothing about me is important."

"Okay. Can I call a friend real quick?"

"Go for it. They better get here quick, though. I'm not going to wait long."  
"Cas!" Dean yells at an earth shaking tone and absolutely nothing.

When the man you assume his name is Cas gets here, all you see is a bright white light and you fall to the ground clutching your eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N- This came really quick because I wrote most of it at school. Also, thank you for the awesome reviews! Glad y'all like it :)

"Cas, dial it down. A lot." Sam mandates as Dean rushes to your side.

"What the fuck was that?" You scream.

"She's a Nephilim," Cas calmly comments.

"Fuckity fuck ass shit was that fucking light?" You continue to scream. At this point, your face is in Dean's chest and you're clutching his shirt. He is softly rubbing your hair and gently rocking.

"That is our friend Cas, an angel. Since you can see the light, and Cas saw yours, he's concluded that you are a Nephilim. Half human, half angel. Either you are one very good actor, or you truly did not know."

"I really didn't know and I now hate every single one of you even more than I did twenty minutes ago. There was no damn reason to do that and you gave me a migraine that will last I don't know how long!" You practically yell as you slowly push off Dean and open your eyes. There isn't a blinding light anymore, so you can see Cas pretty clearly now. He is tall man with bright blue, hooded eyes and a trenchcoat with a backwards tie. You don't see a halo or wings or anything that normal people would expect from an angel but you don't know what you were expecting since your life is far from normal.

"Hello, Y/N. Sorry for that greeting." Cas says.

"Yeah, whatever. Since my painful duty is done, can I leave now and never see your faces until Bobby needs us?"

"She said duty," Dean chuckles.

You punch him in the gut. "Can. I. Go?"

"Don't you want to know more? Also, now that you know, we will probably be targeted more by angles and demons." Sam explains while Dean moans.

"I can take care of myself." You say as you walk away.

"Well aren't you partly blind right now?"

"Fine." You stop walking, "I'll let y'all drag me back to a motel so you can take care of me again…"

"But?"

"When I see properly I get to take Dean's car out for a thirty minute drive. No less unless I say so."

Sam and Dean look at each other with surprised looks on their faces. "No way." Dean exclaims with his eyes wide.

"Then I guess I'm leaving." You pass the boys to to get to the driver side of the car and start to get in, then Dean grabs your arm.

"Fine. You can drive my car as long as I can be in it and I get to drive your car to the nearest motel."

You hold your hand out for him to shake. "Deal." You both say in unison. You take a moment to feel his grip and how strong it is.

"Also, don't force me to learn about my kind because I really don't care at the moment.":

"Okay. We will tell you about it when you are ready."

You nod your head and get into the passenger side of your car and throw the keys at Dean. "You better be a good driver." You threaten.

The fifteen minute drive to the motel is in complete and awkward silence. You study what you drive by and Deans face. He has a very defined jawline with stubble on it and crinkles in the corners of his eyes. His hair is messier than it was at Sioux Falls which tells you that he's been running his hands through his hair more. That indicates that he has been nervous or worried. He drives with one hand on the top of the steering wheel and is leaning back. Obviously comfortable in a car.

When you get to the motel, you stay in the car while Sam and Dean pay for the room. You contemplate running off, then you realize they could probably track you with their angel friend. Sam comes and helps you out of the car because you still cannot see very well. You get to the motel room and you pull out your phone to make sure that none of your friends from your hometown have texted or called you. You were supposed to be headed down to Alabama, but plans changed.

"What's with the frown?" Dean questions.

"I'm supposed to be headed somewhere and someone is mad at me."

"Oh. Your boyfriend?"

"No. My girlfriend." Dean has a disappointed look on his face and you double over laughing. "I don't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend. I'm not lesbian, I'm bisexual and it looks like you are too."

"Me?" Dean points to himself.

"Maybe. Anyway, it's people from my hometown. I'm supposed to be headed down to Alabama, but as you can see I am not."

"So you are a southern girl."

"Yep. Strong and proud. I have a slight accent. If I didn't move around so much, you could tell from my voice that I was from the south. Since I move so much, I am introduced to many accents which drowns out mine." Then that is when you black out.

You wake up tied to a bed with a black eye and a headache.

"What the… Why did y'all tie me up?"

"We didn't, we are tied up too!"

Only if you could actually see shit.

"Ah, beautiful Y/N, daughter of Kutiel and Grace. Kind of ironic actually. What are you doing with these Winchesters?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Your sight starts to be consumed about light again.

"I'm Nathanael, an angel as you can probably see. Look, I'm just here doing my job, vengeance. Your father killed someone very important to me and not I am about to do the same to him."

"Wait, my father is still alive?"

"Why yes darling. The angel Kutiel is the person who made you who you are."

"That wasn't his name."

"Kutiel left after he got your mother pregnant. Your mother cheated on your so called father."

"You are a lying son of a bitch."

"Well it doesn't matter anymore does it?"

You aren't sure what to say to that, but someone stabs the angel in the heart and the light dims, a lot. Somehow this makes your vision go back to normal and you can see perfectly fine again. You see the dead body on the floor with an outline of large wings coming out of the body's back. This is one thing you haven't seen. "What… The… Hell?

"This is normal. We gotta get out of here now." Sam explains.

You grab your keys and head out to your car. As you get into the driver's seat, Dean yells at you. "What are you doing? You'll crash!"

"After that angel died I can see again. Are you going with me or Sam?" As you wait for the answer you crank your car and watch Sam's facial expressions, mainly because that is the only interesting thing out the window. Sam raises his eyebrows and then Dean throws the keys at Sam and gets into your car.

"I swear to God, if you can't see I will kill you myself." Dean scowls.

"Dean, chill the fuck out. Where are we going?"

"Um, wherever you want I guess. It looks like Sam is waiting to follow you."

"Fine. I'm going to head south then so I can get closer to where I am supposed to be."

"'Kay. Tell me about yourself. Like, I know nothing about you except you are a Nephilim and a hunter."

"Really?" You moan more than ask.

"Yep. We have a long time, so tell me your life story."

"Whatever. No pity or shit. I lost all my family when I was seven due to monsters raiding our house. The only reason I survived was because I was grooming the horses in the barn and we have a safe space in there for instances like that. I got thrown into foster care, but until I was about thirteen I stayed with people in my town. Child services didn't like that and they threw me all around. After my family died and while jumping around houses, I did research on monsters and how to kill them because I was sure that is what killed my family, and I was right. At least about monsters being real. Still not sure what killed my family but whatever it was, it was very gruesome.

When I was sixteen, I got my drivers license and ran away to hunt. By that point I had learned how to track, where to stay, how to get people to listen to you, and how to kill most of the monsters. Bobby saved me on a hunt of a werewolf, one of my first, when I sprained my ankle. I found out about my powers when I was fifteen and mad at my foster parents, and when they weren't around, which was a lot, I trained myself. I trained my powers, fighting skills, and how to use weapons. By age eighteen, I was an expert at anything monsters, fighting, and powers. Died a couple times, went to hell each time, came out, now I am here." It takes you a couple minutes to explain that to Dean and the entire time her stares at you with wide eyes and lips parted. "What?"

"You are only, what, twenty-one? And you have done all that while being such a badass hunter? Damn. You just got a lot hotter."

"Twenty-two and excuse me?"

"Shit. I said that out loud didn't I?"

"You did." You laugh, "Glad you find me hot with all my fucking baggage."

"Can you just forget I said that?"

"Nope. Never."

"Now you have to say what you think about me."

"Hilarious," You respond with a straight face.

Dean pleads, "Seriously. Please. I wanna know even more now since you don't want to say it"

"All right, you are annoyingly stubborn and sexy." You want to slam your head into the steering wheel and get out of the car, but you can't and you hate it.

When you look over at Dean, he has a stupid grin on his face. "That is one thing I was not expecting to hear from you."

"You're the one that asked."

For the next few hours while you are driving, it goes off and on between just music and music and Dean talking. You don't say much else while Dean tells you stories and facts about hunting and monsters. When it is about 10 pm, all three of you agree that you are far enough away from the first motel and stop at another one for the night.

You get your own room this time. "Are you sure you three don't want to share a room?" The person who checks you in asks.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, there seems to be some… uh… tension."

"Just give me the damn room key." He hands you the room key and you snatch it from him so you can hide in your room for the rest of the night. You lay on the bed face first and scream into the sheets. You know your life will never be the same now since you met the Winchesters (including the danger that you are in now). You just want to go to a bar, get drunk, and flirt but you know Sam, more so Dean, will never let you go alone and drink a lot.

There is a knock on your door and you look through the peep hole to see Dean on the other side. "What do you want?" You say as you open the door.

"If I'm being honest, I don't know."

"Then can I have some alone time? Kinda tiring being around people all day."

"Can you show me your powers?"

The question caught you by surprise, and you are standing there wide eyed. "Wha… What?"

Dean steps in your room, standing close to you. "I want to see how you use your powers."

"No," you shake your head, "no way. Not right now at least. I'm tired and when I'm really tired they can go crazy. And, you don't need to see me use them."

"Why though? I will see them eventually."

"Dean, just leave me alone. I can't do this right now." You take a step back.

All Dean does is stare at you with confusion on his face and you start to wonder if it is actually him.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: I am not trying to romanticize mental health issues or really just anything for that matter. I personally hate when people do it, so I'm sorry if it comes across that way.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong." Dean takes a steps close to you, almost on top of you.

"Get away from me." You say through gritted teeth while trying to get calm so you don't give him what he wants. Your senses start to go on overdrive; you smell the sweat on Dean, feel the breeze of the AC, hear every noise, and all you see is Dean staring at you. "Dean…" You warn, though not too sure what you should be doing.

"What?" Dean yells, "What the hell do you want? Just show me your damn powers!"

"I will not." You back up and grab the knife and gun that you put on your dresser. "Dean, look at me in the eyes. Tell me what you want."

He looks you in the eyes and opens his mouth to start to say something but looks away. "I want you to show me your powers!"

You know something is controlling him, so you stab him in the arm and yell for Sam. He comes running in and his eyes go wide. "Dean is being controlled by something and is trying to make me show him my powers."

Sam starts to say something, but Dean's eyes turn purple making you and Sam turn speechless. "A fucking witch! Damnit!" You go and look for the hex bag while Sam keeps Dean from attacking you. You find it in your bag and throw it in the sink and burn it. You run back out and Dean's eyes are back to their normal green.

"Why are you holding me, Sam?"

"Dude, you were on a witches spell."

"Oh. What was I trying to do?"

"Winchesters, I'm out. I have enough drama in my life." You grab the couple things that are out and throw them into your bag.'

"Y/N, you can't leave. You know the risk."

"I know the risk, and I can leave. I know other people that can help me, that I actually know and trust. I can take care of myself without the extra risk of y'all. Bye." You say and practically sprint out the door so they don't get a chance to stop you. You get into your care and lock the door. Your heart is pounding, you are sweaty. Shaky, and your mind is racing while managing the stay still. Anxiety attack. You know to never drive when you are having one, and you learned that lesson the hard way. Thinking about that accident makes you even more anxious, but you think about it anyway so you can let it pass.

 _By the time you were seventeen you had become an expert at driving, but not how to handle anxiety. You had thought going for a drive would help cal, your nerves from the hunt and what had just happened a couple hours before. You get in your car and think about the way the men approaches and cornered you in the ally. You were just going for a walk, and maybe watching out for monsters. Two guys came from each side of the ally._

 _"_ _Hello sexy." One of the men growled._

 _"_ _Look, I may not seem like it but I can defend myself."_

 _"_ _Whatever you say, pretty lady."_

 _You roll your eyes like you always do when somebody makes a comment like that. They end up doing something you weren't expecting: both running up to each side of you and throwing you on the ground. One holds you down while the other tries to figure out how to undo all the straps on your clothes. Glad I chose these clothes. Before they get too far, you get the chance to freeze them, blast to the top of the building creating the ally way, unfreeze them, and run off. You find your car and get in it and drive off. Blasting your music trying to drown out the thoughts of what happened, and what could have happened, you aren't paying attention to the road. There was a large, sharp curve coming but you didn't move the wheel. Your car flies off the road and hits a tree._

Thinking about that time calms you down, but at the same time makes your nerves go crazy. With your hands still a little shaky, you buckle your seatbelt and crank the car. You still don't go anywhere because you have a feeling that you should stay with the Winchesters. That they are who you are meant to be with at this moment in your life. You attempt to pull yourself out of this daze and leave another one of the crappy motels you have spent about half of your life in and out of, but you can't seem to do so. You keep yourself from getting out of the car and walking back into that musty hotel room, but Dean comes out of the door being followed by Sam.

When they knock on the car window, you give them what could only be described as a horrified look. You roll down the window so they do not break it.

"Woah, Y/N are you okay?"

"I don't know. I feel weird."

"Come out of the car." Dean instructs.

You look at him with wide eyes not sure if you should or not. The rest of your body is saying one thing while your brain is saying the opposite. Dean reaches in the window to unlock your car, and opens your door. He gently pulls you out of the car.

"Y/N, let's bring you back inside. We won't hurt you."

You whimper, not sure if you are scared or hurt by the memories. Your brain gets slurred, and you try to talk but aren't too sure if anything is actually coming out. You don't hear sound, but you can see everything that is going on. Dean lays you on the bed and you can tell that Sam and Dean are worried. They are frantically moving their mouths, then all the sudden you don't see anything but black.

That is when you see your mom and the man who you once thought was your biological father.

"Mom, Dad?"

"Hi, sweetie." Your Mothers says in an almost automated tone.

 _There is no way they can be real._

"We are as real as can be." Your Dad says in the same tone as your Mom.

The whole world starts to spin and you slam into that black, glossy floor. Before your parents, or yourself, get the chance to say anything else, you wake up gasping for air on the bed. You sit up and take deep breaths while reaching for your chest.

"What did you see? What happened?"

"I don't know. It was just black." The Winchesters already know too much about you, and you don't want to let them see into another part of you. "So are we staying here for the night? Then where are we going next?"

"Dean and I will figure that out tonight. You, you just go to sleep and get some rest."

"Fine. But this is the one and only time you can boss me around. Mainly because I agree with going to sleep."

You go to sleep then wake up to Dean snoring in your ear. Literally. His mouth is wide open at your ear. You accidentally roll off the bed and bring anything that is on the bedside table with a cord on it down with you.

"Ahhh!" Dean yells and pulls the gun out from under his pillow.

"Who the hell is that?" Sam demands and also pulls out the gun from under his pillow.

"It's just me, Y/N."

"What the hell did you do?" A deep, musky voice questions.

"I fell off the bed you idjit. Maybe if you weren't snoring in my ear, Dean."

"Whatever."

"Did you hit your head or anything?" _At least someone is concerned._

"No. I am just gonna go on the couch."

Dean just groans and slams his face back into the pillow while Sam softly put the gun back under his pillow and lays his head down.

You throw on a sweatshirt and grab a blanket from the motel closet and lay on the couch. A few hours later you wake up, again, but to Sam and Dean whispering.

"If y'all need to do stuff, you could have woken me up." You rub your head feeling where you actually did hit your it, and where a headache is now formed.

"Nah, we were only trying to find a case. I think we did."

"Can I check it out?" You don't wait for an answer, you instead walk over there and grab the computer from Sam.

The article Sam found explained that there were 2 bodies found dead. They had bites out of them that looked human like. Someone saw this thing and said it looked like a very pale person and that you could see many of their veins. Their iris was black and the rest of their eye was red like they had pink eye.

There wasn't much else on the bodies or the case, which is slightly annoying, but you are pretty sure you know what it is.

"Rugaru." You said.

"Huh?"

"I'm 99% sure it is a Rugaru."

"And how would you know that?" Dean challenges.

"Killed a few, knew a couple. If you don't believe me then let's do this case."

Sam explains, "It is about an hour south of here."

"Okay. Let me change and get my stuff together is you two will be ready."

"Sounds good." Dean says in that annoyed tone of his. "Wait, you wear makeup everyday. When will you put that on?"

"In the car."

"Okay." Sam and Dean nod their heads in unison and you get your clothes and head to the bathroom.

Through the walls you yell, "We are FBI-ing this thing right?" You ask just to make sure you picked out the right outfit and they reply with a yes.

You come out in a form-fitting, navy blue dress. Sam is not in the motel room, but Dean is. He looks up with a look on his face that is a mix between awe and confusion. "What? It is either that bad or you have never seen a woman in a dress before."

"No, just… You ready?"

"Yeah. Ready to show you I'm right." You say then the two of you grab your bags then head out to the Impala.


End file.
